When Losers Attack/References
*L.O.S.E.R.S is short for "League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers". *The group has t-shirts. *This episode is the sixth appearance of Foop. The first being "Anti-Poof", the second being, "Playdate of Doom", the third being, "Spellementary School", the fourth being "Love Triangle", and the fifth being "Timmy's Secret Wish!". *This is the first episode that they had turned Timmy's enemies into versions of him. *Cosmo must like chocolate milk although he kept spilling it. *In this episode, Mr. Crocker dresses up as Trixie. *In this episode, Poof appeared to have teeth. In other episodes, he had no teeth. *This is Foop fifth episode without his parents. The first being "Playdate of Doom", the second being, "Spellementary School", the third being, "Love Triangle", the fourth being Timmy's Secret Wish!". *In the scene of Timmy and his godparents in the spaceship, they are parodying "Star Wars" characters. Timmy is Anakin Skywalker, Poof is R2D2, Cosmo is Princess Leia and Wanda is Chewbacca. *Coffee Guy might be a parody of Mr. Coffee *Foop, Mr. Crocker, and Dark Laser keep getting attacked by bears. *Mr. Turner auditioning for clubs such as sewing, lumber jack and sky diving. *Villains getting their legs chopped off and saying, "Thank goodness my legs were asleep/sore, otherwise, that would have hurt like the dickens." *Cosmo spilling his chocolate milk. *Cosmo trying to say why people eat something on a certain day. *Foop/Dark Laser applauding Vicky while looking at her, causing Vicky to yell "THE EYES!" in return. *Villians saying it was worth waithing somewhere for 6 months to get Timmy * Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were shown floating while the Fairyclipse was still going on. The same thing happens with Foop. *Mr. Crocker does not try to get Foop, even though he is trying to prove the existence of Fairies and Foop is an Anti-Fairy, which is almost the same thing. **This could be because Crocker doesn't know what an Anti-Fairy is and/or looks like. This was shown in Timmy's Secret Wish. *Unlike other episodes, Vicky refused to get paid by the losers, which contradicts her greedy self. *How did Mr. Crocker, Foop, Dark Laser, and Vicky come back from being destroyed by the laser? **It's possible that Timmy merely wished for them to be incapacitated and not destroyed. In the episode "Dread 'N' Breakfast", when Dark Laser was incinerated, Timmy said "Whoa, too far!", and had Wanda bring him back. *The ship's Dark Laser face was wider while the L.O.S.E.R.S. were grabbing Timmy off to throw him in the black hole, but later in space the face was smaller. *How did Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop get their legs and/or selves from or out of the bear? *Vicky got a job at the Cake and Bacon, even though she couldn't find a job in "Vicky Gets Fired!". *Why did Timmy's dad join the sewing club when he had a sewing room in Micecapades? **It is possible that Mr. Turner isn't good at sewing (which is shown in the episode). *When the episode starts, it says the starting events took place 24 hours earlier before Timmy got attacked with the laser. This is not possible since two nights and two days got passed when the events first started and ended with Dark Laser (as Timmy) getting attacked. *Timmy says the Fairyclipse ends at midnight, but it appears to be during the day when that happens. *When Foop says "It's a good thing those fire ants numbed my legs with their venom, otherwise that would've hurt like the dickens.", the captions display the D''' in '''NUMBED as an R, as if the fire ants number Foop's legs. How can things always number people's legs? *When Vicky joins the villains, Foop fleet. But at that moment is assumed to have no powers *On many occasions when timmy frowned with his teeth showing, his buck teeth weren't there. *In the diner scene when Vicky showed up Foop could float. This also happened about half way through the scene with Vicky at Crocker's house.